


Strays

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Fast and Furious Inspired Fics [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cars, Dom is the greatest ever, F/M, Fast Cars, Language, Romanian, Russian, Spanish, Young girl older Dominic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want, Samoan Thor?" Natalia's voice was thick with anger and her body looked tense and taught like a bowstring. He knew that look, wanting to scram and never be seen again. </p><p>A grin spread over his lips and his eyes sparked with that familiar light whenever he came into contact with this breed of criminal. He knew exactly what to do with these two and what family to send them to. "It's Hobbs. And I came to make you an offer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fast and Furious story. It's been banging around in my head for awhile. I love fast cars and fast lives. This won't be following the movies, but is set after seven. And Brian is alive in my fic!

Prologue 

 

 

"Eight counts of grand theft auto.

Five counts of road hazard driving.

Ten counts of speeding violations in the past two months. 

Fifteen counts of illegal street racing. 

Six counts of illegal gambling of said street races.

Four bar fights resulting in hospitalization of the targets. 

And a fucking partridge in a part tree..." 

A thick manilla envelope was tossed roughly onto the battered steel table on the interrogation room of the local precinct. Papers peeking out full of pictures of cars, money changing hands and faces of racers. Four underpaid, overweight officers staring down at the two city menaces they've had to deal with for nearly five years. 

They don't look like much to be honest. Rough looking kids, tattoos, a couple piercings. Eyes that tear you apart, lithe tall bodies that know how to fight and keep going when they're knocked down. Troublemakers. Raised by the streets. The ones the city have up on before they even had a chance. No one ever gave a shit about them, so why should they?

They looked a bit out of place. Latino mixed with Russian and Romanian mothers. Half siblings, sisters. Bilingual since birth, both speaking in their mothers' native tongues and learning their shared fathers as they grew up. It made them fit in just as much. Daughters of whores and immigrants. Part of the slums since birth. 

"Anything to say for yourselves!" Officers met with silence. It was expected. This is the first time they've caught them both for once. One always somehow got the other out. Be it bail money or bribery they were always gone by morning. 

The officers actually didn't know what to do with them. A tip came in the moment the girls were put in cuffs, through the system and their cars impounded. Someone called Hobbs, up high in the government, said to keep them in holding and they'd take care of it. The officers didn't care, so long as two more hellions from their city underground were gone for good.

They didn't say a word. Didn't move a muscle. Didn't twitch a dark eyebrow. Blank expressions of carelessness. As if they were bored out of their minds. They were trouble. It unnerved a couple of the officers, watching them from the double glass. The older one looked over, as if to see through it and smirked, giving the middle finger salute to the men she knew were in the room. 

It took two more hours for this Hobbs to show up. Military, built like a semi truck and smells of baby oil and gunpowder. Huge man with a mean expression and a meaner voice. Officers gone, it was just him and the girls. One biting her nails with boredom, barely masking her nervousness to Hobbs. The other had a glare as hard as a nine pound hammer. Unblinking gaze that made the dark skinned man think of a certain Latino man from another city across the country. 

"Anya Martinez." A finger pointed to the younger of the two. The one who had stopped biting her nails. Dark ebony locks of waved hair flowed down to her chest, framing pale slightly tanned skin. Stormy grey eyes narrowed and she sat up a little straighter. Her mother was Romanian, a mail order bride who saw the worst of the gang life in this wrecked city. 

"Natalia Volkev." The finger pointed to the older half sibling. The one giving him a glare as if to make him drop dead where he stands. A mix of dark brunette with blonde highlights braided into a thick tail the reached over her shoulder and ended at her midsection. Bare tattooed arms crossed over her chest , razor wire as if it's cutting through her own flesh in heavy details on her soft skin. Sharp steel coloured eyes watching with the intensity of a predator. 

"What do you want, Samoan Thor?" Natalia's voice was thick with anger and her body looked tense and taught like a bowstring. He knew that look, wanting to scram and never be seen again. 

A grin spread over his lips and his eyes sparked with that familiar light whenever he came into contact with this breed of criminal. He knew exactly what to do with these two and what family to send them to. "It's Hobbs. And I came to make you an offer."


	2. Chapter 2

One

Sun shining in the spring morning, birds chirping and the sound of tools clattering and music playing softly on the garage. Dom standing over the black monster of his Charger as he tightens bolts on the new motor mounts. The grill is going strong, barbecue cooking. It's Sunday morning and the family's all here. 

Mia, Brian and jack are in the grass of the backyard playing with the tyke in the kiddie pool. Roman and Tej were arguing over who was gonna be grill master this time. Han was chewing happily on a bag of gummie worms as he watched the two bicker. Sean was due for a visit in a couple weeks. And Letty was in the house cooking up some of her homemade Latino dishes. Dom threw his grease rag over his shoulder and crossed his arms at the backyard. His family, his home, happy and free. 

His phone started ringing and the soft illusion was shattered a bit. The boys still bickering over burning the barbecue, Jack's shrill laughs as he played in the water. Fishing the phone out of his back pocket his eyebrows knit together as the screen showed a name he wasn't happy to see. 

"Hobbs. I told you I was done with jobs." Dom answered and walked back into the garage to lean his hip on the front drivers side of the Charger. 

"Toretto. Nice to know you haven't gone soft. No, I don't have a job for you. I have a favour. Well two favours." 

... Le time skip ... (Vroom vroom yo)

Dom waited in the garage for the sound of dual engines. He knew they were coming and he intended to get the introductions out the way quickly. Letty by his side as they worked in silent companionship with the large sliding goor open to the garage. No music today because they were focusing on the sound coming from the road out front of the house. 

He shouldn't have said yes. He really shouldn't have. There was hardly any room in the house for two more. He wasn't hurting for money but he was hurting for space. He shouldn't have said yes to Hobbs. Because saying yes to Hobbs means a whole lot of trouble. In this case trouble was a pair of half siblings from the east coast who were one chase of flashing lights away from hard jail time. 

Hobbs wanted him to take them under his wing. If they wanted to race and make bank fine, but they needed to know how to do it right. Who better to learn then from the man himself? Hobbs said he'll need drivers he can trust when Dom can't take another job. Like he'd take another one anyways after the last. The flash of Giselle, Han going into a deep depression for months, his chest tightened for a moment and his grip on the wrench tightened too. 

The sound of cars pulling into the drive made him and Letty look up from the engine. "They're here." Wiping hands on grease rags made of torn up shirts they headed out to see the pair of cars that had pulled in. 

A white Ford Mustang, blue trim racing stripe down the middle and slightly to the left, factory paint job. Maybe a 2003, scooped hood and tall rear scoop was first. There were small dents here and there, a couple little scratches on the bumper. The windows were tented dark but there were two tiny knicks in the glass that needed fixed. It was clean and kept but obviously wasn't babied or kept perfectly pristine. A daily driver maybe, but the engine sounded alright for what he assumed was the stock motor running under the hood. 

The second was a bright, candy apple red Dodge Neon srt-4 with black trim and a big black X across the hood and sides as if someone had taken a paintbrush with too much paint and let it drip down. Sloppy. same as the Ford, there were dents and knicks all over the sides and bumper. Wheels were in need of fresh paint and brake callipers were painted red to match the car behind the wheels. Vented hood and medium height rear scoop completed the car. It sounded better than the first , louder, meaner. But that didn't mean it had power.

Dominic was actually offended with the cars. No matter what you drive. If you don't take car of it what's the point? Especially if they were racers across the coast. These two were an almost insult to his name by sitting in his drive. He had half a mind to make them go back and park somewhere down the road but it was too late and they were here now. The doors opening in synch and out stepped his newest charges.

He knew some of what Hobbs had told him about the two siblings. Shares a Latino father, different mothers but both European and spoke fluent Russian and Romanian as well as Spanish. Worked since they were old enough to pass as teenagers and haven't stopped since. Constantly causing trouble, stealing cars, disturbing the peace, bar fights. All of it. His breed , that's what Hobbs had said. Whatever that means. 

The both of them slammed car doors with soft squeaks and Letty cringed at the sound. Her eyes roaming over the cars again and she desperately wanted to get under that Mustang and check out the chassis. But her eyes drifted to the two girls who stood shoulder to shoulder with crossed arms and looked exactly like close siblings should. 

"Glad you made it, I'm Dominic. That's Letty." His head jerked to his right slightly. "Inside is Mia making lunch." Eyebrow raised he waited for them to introduce themselves. 

"'Natalia," She starts and then jerks her own head to her right to her sister. "Anya." Dom noted the mixed accent but the strongest coming from her soft timbered voice was a hint of Russian maybe. And that's about all he got because they both went tight lipped for a moment. 

"Sorry, we're not trying to be rude but.." Anya stated and Dom smiled a bit. Girl was trying to be nice. 

"But you've been cuffed, then sent all the way across the country to someone you don't even know or remotely trust and you can't leave or you'll go to jail, right? I get it. You'll fit in just find kids." He led them into the house where lunch was ready. Hearing their soft whispers of Russian to each other. Damn he was rusty with that one. 

"Oh and those cars? Either need a paint job and buffing or they get parked further down the street. I gotta reputation to protect." A soft gasp came from behind him and he looked over his shoulder with a smirk as Natalia gave him a hard glare. Good, meant she loved her car. 

"So what of they need some paint and a tune up. We worked hard for those. Don't diss our rides." Natalia spoke as Dom and Letty led them into the kitchen and dining room where Mia was smiling and setting down a salad bowl. Her belly was rounding more and more every day for her and Brian's second child. 

"Sora! Fi politicos!" (Sister be polite!) Anya whispered loudly to her sister and received an eye roll instead of an apology toward the others. 

Everyone sat at the table and later Dom watched the two sisters open the hoods of their cars and do a check of fluids. A good habit to have for any racer, or anyone who cared about their car at least. "Okay listen up kids." Anya and Natalia both looked up from their engines and stopped their mixed chatter of Russian. Dom smirked, they at least pay attention. 

"Got some rules while you stay here. Your under my roof, running with my team, and with my family, you follow my rules. You break any of those rules, you're asses are back to jail, got it?" Still having their attention he moved to stand in front of them. 

"No drugs. No drinking and driving. No races without my say so. No getting arrested. No fighting. No hustling. And by no means ever, are you two to go into the city by yourselves without one of my crew with you. I don't trust you as far as I can throw your crappy cars." He locked eyes with both girls, taking in their reactions. Anya nodded quickly while Natalia stared unblinking back at him. It took a moment but her gaze left his and he knew he'd won that silent challenge. 

"Got it. Don't do anything remotely fun and well be good little girls." Natalia rolled her eyes and turned back to her car, slamming the hood down and crossing her arms. The Chevy symbol on her thin white sweater stretching over her chest tightly. "So can we work on our cars or something? Since we can't do anything fun?" 

"Letty," Dom called and the dark haired Latina stuck her head out of the living room window. "Grab one do the others to ride with Anya. You take my car and we'll head to the garage." 

He climbs into the passenger side of the srt and grins as Natalia gives a growl and jumps into her car. Anya getting into her own with Jesse climbing in with her. 

"Let's see what you can do kid." Dom spoke and clipped his seatbelt on. He watched as her hands tightened on the wheel, palm roaming over the stick shift. 

"Sure old man." Eyes narrowing and lips curling into a smirk as she backed out and took off where Dom directed her. Anya close to her bumper like a white shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

Two

Pulling up to the garage Dom regarded Natalia out of the corner of his eye. She held herself well. As a driver she had great potential as a racer as well as a drifter. But her form was off, taking corners too fast and then not knowing how to correctly take off for multi levelled roads. 

And her car wasn't up to her need for power and speed. It fit her somewhat, as a first car but it wasn't what she needed. She needed something heavier, leaner, meaner. To match her personality. And he would bet it was the same thing for Anya. The youngest sister kept glued to their side or rear end the entire ride. A sign of a good driver and good friend. Someone that has her sister's back beyond anything. How close she was without either being afraid of clipping the other. Two minds in sync together. Something he and Brian shared along with all of his crew. 

He climbed out and faces the turning heads of the rest of his family. Brian and Roman were hovering over the purple Spyder. Han was sitting on the hood of his Nissan munching on a bag of chips. Tej was in an office chair by the computers spinning around at the sound of them pulling up. All sets of eyes landing on the two new faces and he instantly knew who he'd need to cuff in the head by the end of the afternoon. Roman and Tej were eyeing the sisters like a slab of meat and even Han had this little gleam in his eye. Good for him, coming out of his funk, he's still gonna smack him upside the head. 

"Listen up." Instantly his voice carried through the garage and all ears were listening intently. Jesse and Letty rounding him to join the others. "This is Anya and Natalia. They're gonna be staying with us for awhile as a favour for Hobbs. You all keep your eye on em." A round of nods was his response and it was enough for him. 

Tilting his head to the side towards the cars they drove in on, he spoke to Jesse and Tej. "See what you can do about the paint and gimme a rundown of the engines." 

"There's nothing wrong with my car." Natalia growled out angrily and turned around,headed back to her car before she realized her sisters was blocking her and then Dom's Fastback behind that. She was caged in. Stopping she turned and instead sat on the hood of her car with her arms crossed. Braid flipping to over over her left shoulder.

"I think there's a lot wrong with it considering I can smell burnt oil coming from under your hood." Jesse snarked at the mixed Russian and got a low string of grumbled language no one understood as a response. His young face dropping and stepping back slightly from the car and fiery girl.

"You run with me. You have the best cars. That srt ain't gonna cut it unless it can keep up with the others. And sweetheart." Dom placed his hands on his hips and leered down at her from the bridge of his nose. "It's cute for a first car but it's junk."

A long string of Russian and Spanish flew out of her mouth so fast it was almost like a slap to the face. Natalia stood and pointed a ringed finger at Doms chest just shy of touching him. And she didn't stop, a full two minutes of nothing but strings of curses and words no one understood flying from her. Dom could pick out Spanish every now and then but it wasn't much. And tinge words he could decipher weren't nice ones at all. Fiery little spitfire.

Anya finally had had enough and stepped over to her sister speaking low in Romanian it seemed and Natalia stopped, her chest heaving and she backed up. Eyes narrowing as she studied everyone one at a time. Her eyes landing on Dom again and she sneered. 

"We don't run with you. We're here because I'd rather sit here and be half free then see either of us rot in jail." Anya whispers quietly in answer but Natalia still ignores her sister. "I'm gonna behave and when big, dark and Thor tells you this is a bust he's gonna send us to jail. I'll be long gone before then, me and my sister. That's a promise Toretto." She leans back into her car hood, the shocks squeaking a tiny bit. "You can count on that."

Everyone stood in silence as Dom and Natalia stared at each other. It was shocking really. Seeing this thin girl barely 21 taking on Dom in front of his crew. He was dangerous, deadly, insane to some. He was predator. A king. A racer. A killer. He wasn't to be messed with on a good day and here she was, doing just that. Doms fave split into a grin and uncrossed his arms. 

"Family is what binds us together. Family is your life and it's ours too." He opens his arms wide and steps aside to the two free car lifts. "If you can't find a tool here, you got no business under a car." With that he left, up the stairs to the office up in the open balcony with Letty on his tail. 

Slowly everyone got over heir shock and went to introduce themselves to the sisters. They were polite, at least Anya was. Natalia had her back turned and was searching for a set of wrenches while Tej was seemingly speaking to himself as he looked over the Neon's engine. She appeared to be ignoring him but she'd chip in information of he asked. He quickly found out if you didn't insult her car, she was pretty okay. If not surly and mean faced the entire time. A bit like Dom actually. 

"So what all have you done to the engine besides switch what needs to be done for the turbo kit?" Tej asked softly while watching her roll up her white sleeves revealing the multitude of tattoos covering over her somewhat pale skin. 

"What I could afford really. I'd love to do an entire new engine and all but I just don't have the cash for it. So I've done a cold air intake, iridium plugs, reinforced shocks and the like." She sighs and takes a long breath , exhaling into a sigh as she wipes her hands on a rag. 

"So you're basically running bone stock with a couple toys on her right?" Tej shakes his head at her with a soft smile. "Now that may be fine and good for the east coast scene but round here you won't get halfway down the track and you'll be left in the dust."

Natalia acted like she was listening. "What do you suggest then? We've got three grand between us and not much else." She motioned to her sister who was getting into a paint argument with Roman. She seemed to be adjusting alright.

Tej rubbed a hand over his chin with a smirk growing on his lips. "There's always races. Easy way to earn a few grand in one night. But around here these cars just won't do...yo Dom!" 

Dom leaned back in his chair, looking over the balcony. "How she drive?"

"Like a sixteen year old with her first junker and a second hand turbo." Dom smirked at Natalia's growling face, kid had a lot to learn. "She ain't ready for any races Tej." Dom finished and Letty gave him a raised eyebrow, she'd seen the potential. 

"Then you my dear comrade, need some lessons." Tej spoke and he actually got a small smirk from the brunette. It didn't last long and she locked eyes with him. 

"You teach me to drive American style then, no?" She played her accent thickly, speaking on broken English and earned a laugh front Tej and Roman who had come up to them as she spoke. Natalia chuckled softly and stood up straight, her gaze landing on the Fastback Letty had driven behind them. It was gorgeous and she missed what was being said to her as she eyes it. 

"How long you been in the states?" Roman asked and Tej smacked him on the side of his head. 

"I was born in New York in a taxi cab." Natalia rolled her eyes as if it was old news. Her thick accent faded back to the mix the rest were coming accustomed to already. "Anya was born a year and four months after me and our father's wife caught on he had two mail order bride baby Momma's." She shrugged. Both men looking at each other and mouthing ,damn. 

"But we grew up in Florida, New York, the coastline pretty much. We're both American by birthright and that's about it..." Anya came up and spoke low to her sister both of them sharing a look and a small smile before Anya leaned her shoulder into Natalia's. Older sister ruffling younger's hair playfully. Both of them speaking in quick words while a smile finally graced Natalia's lips. 

"Okay y'all gotta stop that cuz I can keep up with the Spanish but come on! Russian?! Home boys can't keep up!" Both girls looked at each other and started talking louder and chattering back to each other, taunting Roman and Tej both. 

Han and Dom chuckled as the dark skinned men gave blank confused faces as both girls pointed, goaded and giggled to each other between sentences. It took a minute but they threw their hands up and walked away as both girls laughed and tried to apologize in English. Everyone else watched and chuckled. 

"Tell you what kids." Doms voice called over the railing as he leaned on his hands looking down at the two of them. "I'll buy the parts but you put em together. I'll give you two weeks maximum. Then you can race. You lose, you don't drive anymore. You win? You run with me and I'll go easy on he rules."

Anya started to speak to her sister quietly and a sigh came from the older girl who nodded. "Agreed Toretto."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think I'd really like to know!


End file.
